Salvame con tu amor
by lux-zosa
Summary: Yuuri es poseído por un espíritu maligno en el festival de verano, después de darse cuenta que no es la persona en la que Minami se inspira ahora. Sus amigos tratan de exorcizarlo mientras que Viktor solo ve sus profundos ojos rojos llenos de odio, soledad, y tristeza./One-Shot/Basado en el Yuri On Festival/Viktuuri.


_**DISCLAIMER: Yuri On Ice no me pertenece.**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIAS: Bizarro(?) xD,espíritus malignos,OCC(?), One-Shot, Errores de Ortografía, Drama(?).**_

 _ **Basado en el Yuri On Festival**_

* * *

Era una tarde maravillosa. O eso pensaba Yuuri mientras que se acomodaba su yukata con estampado de platillos de Katsudon. Estaba realmente feliz de poder compartir con todos los patinadores una de sus grandes celebraciones anuales. El festival de verano se acercó hasta sus puerta y hoy estaban la mayoría, sin contar claro a las chicas que estaban en Canadá, asomando sus cabezas a la gran festividad que se mostraban fuera de sus casas.

Estaba con Viktor buscando a los otros patinadores, era muy concurrido el lugar asi que encontrarlo parecía imposible, hasta que claro, una cabellera rubia se asomo entre todas y le dio el paso libre para saber dónde estaban.

Los saludo a todos pero decidió no despegarse del albino, no porque temiera perderse, si no temor a que el ruso se perdiera.

Sin embargo se había distraído tanto hablando con Guang y Leo que no se dio cuenta de que Viktor reclamaba su atención. – Yuuri – Volteo a verlo interrumpiendo la conservación – Estuviste maravilloso anoche – Arqueo una ceja y lo miro confundido.

-¿Que sucedió anoche…? – Antes de poder asimilarlo, sus acompañantes ya se estaban riendo de a poco – Sa-sabes que, mejor no me digas – Enrojeció desviando la mirada.

Por otro lado, mientras que Nikiforov hacia pasar pena a propósito a su prometido, Chris Giacometti estaba viendo unos "Fundoshi" Los miraba sin cesar, sin despegar la mirada. Casi hipnotizado.

- _Watashi wa anata no fundoshi ni naritaidesu(_ Quiero ser tu Fundoshi _)_ – La gente a su alrededor lo vio impactado. Él suizo todavía no dominaba el japonés a la perfecciona así que no era de extrañar su raro comentario. - _I want a fundoshi_ (Quiero un Fundoshi) – Las miradas que tenía encima no pasaron desapercibidas, aunque claro, no le molesto en los absoluto, siempre le gustaba ser el centro de atención.

Un fundoshi extrañamente es una tanga o taparrabos que deja al descubierto las nalgas. Así que cuando se lo puso, no pudo evitar pensar que era realmente fresco, es más, se sentía genial.

Se miro en un espejo que un buen samaritano japonés le presto y procede a mirarse de pies a cabeza.

-Debo ir a mostrarle esto a Viktor – Dijo dándose una buena nalgada mientras que desaparecía de escena.

* * *

Yurio, que se había podido separar de los pesados de Viktor y el cerdo, estaba corriendo como un niño por todo el festival tomándose fotos.

-¡Esto es tan malditamente genial! – Vociferaba en casa estación y en casa tienda. En eso paso al lado de Leo, Guang y Emil que habían visto a Chris usar el Fundoshi. Los 3 también estaban comenzando a pensar que eran muy cómodos.

Y mientras que los Fundoshi dominaban el mundo, nuestro solitario Georgie estaba andando por el festival como un alma que lleva el diablo. Se divertía, pero no había nadie a su lado. En eso su móvil sonó y no era nada más que Yakov gritándole como siempre.

-¡Busca a Yuri! ¡No contesta su teléfono! – No es que fuera un niñero pero si para eso podía distraerse en otra cosa que no fuera ver a las felices parejas eso haría.

Se dio la tarea de buscar a la hada de Rusia, o bueno, Yuri Plisetsky, un nene caprichoso, entre la ola de asiáticos y pervertidos que usaban solo una tanga como vestuario para así cumplir con la tarea de Yakov.

Busco por todas partes y se sorprendió al no encontrarlo ¿Quién carajos no encontraba una cabellera rubia entre un montos de pelinegros, peli marrones o incluso calvos? Georgie Popovich no tenía ni idea.

Lo siguió buscando hasta que noto que alguien lo seguía insistentemente.

Al ver que era nada más y nada menos que el rubiecito suspiro aliviado, no tendría más quejas de Yakov de seguro. Sin embargo, tenia la duda de porque le estaba siguiendo ¿Que acaso le queria hacer una broma?

-¿Por qué me estas siguiendo? – El rubio miro hacia otro lado y se señalo a si mimo nervioso a lo que Georgie asiente.

-Hay un montón de gente, entonces yo…- Enrojeció de repente con una vena en la frente - ¡Sabes qué! ¡No te interesa maléfica desabrida! –

Bueno, ahora recordaba porque no le caia tan bien.

* * *

Yuuri estaba tratando de hablar normalmente con el albino pero Viktor lo había agarrado de la cintura plantándole un beso en la mejilla mientras que bailaban al compás de la música inexistente de lugar. Era vergonzoso porque eran el centro de miradas pero Viktor no podía evitarlo, Yuuri se veía tan hermoso con esa Yukata, el cabello hacia atrás y sus anteojos azules, aww era un cursi enamorado.

Sin embargo el baile no duro mucho cuando su mirada encontró una verde y pudo ver lo que usaba el suizo.

-¡Wow! – Rápidamente se separo del asfixiado nipón para ir a con el oji-verde y preguntarle sobre su extravagante traje. Se fue en busca del Fundoshi y Chris aprovechando su tiempo a solas con él pelinegro se le pego como una lapa, completamente desnudo con el taparrabos tapando sus "Partes nobles" Porque de nobles no tenía nada.

-C-Chris C-Cuando tiem-tiempo sin verte – La verdad es que no se veían desde el GPF, cuando gano el plata, hizo su exhibición de Stay Close To My, y se quedó en japon por un tiempo con Nikiforov.

-Sí y tú no has cambiado nada – Yuuri rio nerviosamente desviando la mirada. La presencia y mirada del suizo trataba de atravesar su alma. Era muy sofocante.

-¡Yuuri! ¿Cómo me veo con el Fundoshi? – Chris se separó lentamente y sonrió. Bueno, no era extraño que se comportara asi.

Viktor usaba igual que Chris el taparrabos sin pena alguna, las nalgas al descubierto y completamente desnudo. No tenía ni idea de si era permitido, aunque claro, no le tomo mucha importancia y solo trago saliva cuando se encontró con esos dos torsos desnudos.

"Sus cuerpos son espectaculares incluso fuera de temporada" Fue lo pensó mientras que los dos brillaban esplendorosamente.

-A-Ah bu-bueno- Al albino se le cristalizaron los ojos y una mirada de cachorrito apareció ante él. Demonios, era realmente débil ante esa mirada – L-Luces genial como es lo usual – Enrojeció desviando la mirada. –No hagas esa sonrisa tan linda – Susurro en un hilo de voz. Sin embargo el albino lo escucho perfectamente

-Aww Yuuri es adorable – lo agarro en brazos y lo abrazo fuerte ante la mirada de todos. En ese momento comenzó a llegar Emil, Mickey, Leo y Guang usando un Fundoshi.

Yuuri los mira a todos desconcertante y trago saliva – Dios mio ¿Por qué todo estan usando eso? –

-¡Es refrescante! – Dijo Guang

-¡Y también se siente cool! – Remato Emil.

Todos con tanga le sonrieron y el nipon desvió la mirada. Se veian graciosos exceptuando a Viktor y Chris. Que más bien parecían modelos de ropa interior.

-Ah oigan chicos – Llamo la atención de todos viendo a lo lejos como él rubio llegaba a regañadientes de la mano de Georgie como un niño regañado - ¿Saben dónde esta Pichit o Minami? – La mayoría se levantó de hombros pero Ji recordó algo que había escuchado anteriormente.

-Oh si, Pichit esta en un evento de patinaje y Minami esta estudiando para un examen, pero dijo que despues vendría – El nipón asintió más aliviado. Tenía que hablar con el pequeño Kenjirou, él chiquillo le había insistido en que le enseñara a hacer el flip cuádruple, lo cual sonaba imposible cuando a duras penas y con suerte lo lograba. Yuuri se volteo para seguir hablando con Viktor pero Guang siguió hablando con los presentes, escuchando accidentalmente lo que decía.

-Minami me comento recientemente que vio el video de un patinador famoso del 2012, dijo que estaba muy emocionado y que se sintió inspirado para ser como él ¡¿No es genial?! – Yuuri volteo a verlo rápidamente y agarro bruscamente al chico de los hombros.

-¿Lo dices en serio Guang Hong? – El nombrado asintió y todo dio vueltas para el pelinegro. ¿Cómo era posible? Se supone que ERA ÉL la inspiración del muchachito. Su admiración era Viktor, y la admiración de Minami era él, ósea que el Viktor de Minami era ÉL. Entonces…entonces…

No tenía a nadie…

Entonces…no era un mejor Viktor

Era un fracaso….

Un fracaso.

-O-oigan Chi-chicos cr-creo que a Yuuri le cayó algo mal q-queue comió – Comento Emil retrocediendo. Las lámparas del lugar habían comenzado a temblar drásticamente, y una gran energía negativa comenzó a rodear a Yuuri. La sombra de un calamar calo en los presentes desde el suelo empapando al azabache y de pronto todo se oscureció en una profunda agonía.

- _Quiero ahogar este mundo en la desesperación….-_ todos asustados contemplaron como desde la comisura de los labios del nipón caía una sustancia negra.

Viktor lo miro asombrado y Yurio que acababa de llegar saco su celular viendo con sus propio ojos la gran aura negra y malévola que rodeaba al pobre nipón.

 _-¡Y destruirlos a todosssss! –_ Las manos de Yuuri se volvieron negras y parecieron convertirse en garras.

-¡QUE COOL! – Él rubio comenzó a tomar fotos y tembló de pies a cabeza. ¡El katsudon se veía genial! Maldiciendo a todos, las caras asustadas de todos, el viento que traía el olor a desesperación. ¡Genial!

-¡He visto esto antes! – Vocifero Georgie ante todo el caos - ¡Yuuri está siendo poseído por un espíritu maligno! ¡Debemos de exorcizar-

- _Nada escapara de mi alcance… -_ Antes de poder terminar la frase, unos tentáculos comenzaron a salir debajo de la yukata del nipón y todos retrocedieron asustados, excepto Viktor que contemplaba los ojos rojizos de su prometido algo embobado y Yurio que tomaba fotos.

-¡Debemos de cantar una canción para que se ponga feliz! – Todos asintieron ante las palabras de Popovich y comenzaron a cantar a coro alguna melodía conocida por todos.

Sin embargo...

- _Destruirlos a todos…-_ Yuuri volvió a vomitar ese líquido negro y abrió los ojos grande mirando a metros de distancia, muy lejos como llegaba un chiquillo de cabello bicolor con una yukata colorida.

-¡No funciona, debemos de- Yuuri, o su estado maligno, oculto sus tentáculos y salió en su lugar una cola de demonio con una punta afilada de un intenso color negro. De pronto él espíritu se quitó sus anteojos azules y agarro su cabeza corriendo hacia atrássu cabello negro mientars que daba un gran salto.

-¡¿Para dónde va?! – Escalo hasta las contiendas del festival y salto como una pluma por el aire dañando todo lo que estaba a su paso sin ser visto. Corría rápido y dejaba el lugar rodeado de una inmensa aura negra.

-Va hacia… - Guang recordó lo que le había dicho Kenjirou y miro su reloj - ¡Minami! ¡Él me dijo que llegaría a las 8 de la noche!

Todos impactados corrieron hacia él y Yuuri mientras tanto aterrizo sin problemas al lado del pequeño oji-marron.

-Minami –Kun – él chiquillo lo miro y Katsuki alzo su barbilla con un dedo muy cerca de su rostro. De su boca seguía brotando un pequeño liquido negro, pero el nipón se lamio los labios sensualmente agitando su cola bruscamente -¿Tú me admiras cierto? No necesitas ver a otros patinadores – La yukata que usaba se comenzó a deslizar sin consideración por la fuerza negativa que lo rodeaba y el ajetreo anterior.

Sus ojos rojizos y su mirada perdida calo en lo más profundo de Minami, que además de sonrojado estaba realmente asustado

-Solo mírame a mi, te lo pido…-

-Hmm Chicos – Chris miro a todos los presentes y después al espíritu maligno y a Kenjirou - ¿Es posible que el demonio ese que dices-

-Se llama Ankoku Ika Aramitama, es un espíritu maligno de calamar – Chris asintió y Viktor entrecerró la mirada viendo como su prometido estaba muy, pero muy cerca del nuggle de pollo

-Si como sea – Carraspeo - ¿Se haya aliado con Eros? – Todos voltearon a ver la escena y Guang se detuvo.

-Bueno, a Minami le gusta mucho su presentación de Eros, asi que no me sorpre-

-¡Aléjate de mí prometido Nuggle de pollo! – Como una bala, Viktor salió corriendo al rescate de Yuuri y lo agarro de la cintura volteándolo para verlo cara a cara

-Dime Viktor – Yuuri se agarró de sus hombros y lo miro con sus ojos rojizos enterrándoles las uñas en la piel - ¿Por qué Minami no-no me admira? – Su aliento Expedia un vaho negro y espeso que quemaba el rostro -¿S-Soy asi de fra-fracasado? – Ponia atención a sus palabras, a su mirada dolida y a su torso desnudo. La yukata se resbalaba lentamente mientras que los tentáculos volvían a sobresalir de su ropa – _Tendré que destruirlos a todos si-_ Viktor lo corto posando una mano en su mentón y escucho a lo lejos los chillidos de sus camaradas.

Ahora Yuuri le veía hostilmente, con un odio desmedido, casi sin vida. Eso le dolió bastante

-Yuuri – Atrapo sus labios con un dedo íntimamente, pero él nipón se removió inquieto -¿Recuerdas el día que fui a buscarte? ¿Cuándo los cerezos seguían floreciendo mientras nevaba? – Él espíritu maligno se quedó sésil en su lugar viéndolo a los ojos - ¿Recuerdas cuando Yurio y tú hicieron el Saga On Ice? ¿Todos los momentos que vivimos juntos? – Parpadeo y un líquido negro comenzó a deslizarse por sus labios cual cerezos.

Yuuri miro el suelo con sus ojos granate y tembló de pies a cabeza.

-¿Cuál es el factor mas importante es todos esos preciosos momentos Yuuri? – Su voz altiva y ronca le susurro lo último muy cerca de sus labios. Casi besándolo. Las garras de su amado seguían arañando sus hombros descubiertos.

Él espíritu entro en un problema con Yuuri, hasta el punto en donde sus ojos cambiaron de color rápidamente. De rojo a marrones, de marrones a rojo hasta que pudo contestar.

-¿Amor? – Pregunto en un hilo de voz.

-¡Sí, fue amor! – Cuando la respuesta fue dada, Yuuri gimio enterrando las uñas en su pecho y deslizándose hacia abajo – y recuerda Yuuri lo que sentimos es…-

-¡AMOR! – Todo el lugar tembló y el aura maligna de Yuuri comenzó a disiparse. La sombra desapareció por completo, y los tentáculos que parecían haber sido sacados del mismísimo averno se esfumaron llevándose todo rastro maligno con ellos.

-¡Wuaa! ¡Lo lograste! – Yuuri cayó entre sus brazos y Viktor sonrió levantándolo mientras que le besaba la frente.

-Para mí eres el mejor – Aun medio desnudo le acomodo a su prometido la ropa y vio a los presentes sonriente.

-Qué pena…

-¿Por qué? – Pregunto Leo cuanto escucho a Guang

-Porque…¡Pichit se perdió todo lo que paso! Cuando le diga ardera en- y mientras seguía parloteando, Yurio miro anonado las fotos en su celular y llamo inmediatamente a Otabek

-¡Beka! Debes de ver esto – Chris suspiro y se alzó de hombros. -

Japoneses. Quien entiendes sus rarezas.

Minami se desmayó en breve, Mickey le siguió, Emil aplaudio feliz, Georgie no pudo creerse que en verdad lo que leyó fue verdad y Beka solo le dijo a Yurio que era photoshop. Todos juntos en el festival contemplaron como el amor podía vencer hasta el espíritu más maligno que quisiera apoderarse del mundo.

* * *

 ** _JAJAJAJJAJA, EL STAFF DE YOI SE LA MAMO. Estoy en verdad si sucedió, claro cambie algunas cosas, pero la historia argumental es igual. Este es un drama que sucedió en el Yuri On Festival, interpretado por los seiyuus de cada personaje._**

 ** _Yuuri siendo dominado por un ser maligno, bla bla bla, el poder del amor, tentaculos 7v7 JAJAJAJ. Los tentáculos es porque es un espíritu negativo del calamar(?) Han visto esa estatua de Hasetsu que se parece a un calamar(?) es ese espiritu xD. Todo sucedio por culpa del nene Minami. Y si Otabek no estaba era porque su Seiyuu se ausento en el evento._**

 ** _Muchas gracias por leer esta cosa, y a los que me brindaron información. xD. El jueves "Tal vez" No actualice 'A Tu Servicio My Lord' pero es solo un tal vez, lo mas probable es que me siente temprano a hacer el capitulo el miércoles ya que el jueves no estoy en casa._**

 ** _Ah, si le va bien a este pequeño one-shot es probable que haga un Tentacle(?) Ojo, recuerden que me gusta el Yuuri Pasivo así que vayan pensandolo. Seguira siendo Viktuuri, tranquilas personas xD. Por eso lo pondré en progreso, si no se volverá "Completo"_**

 ** _Gateway To Infinite~_**

 ** _PD: Perdonen si la traducción al japones esta mal, use el traductor de Google, la vieja confiable._**


End file.
